mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Macross characters
The following is a list of all the fictional characters within the Macross anime franchise. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Humans * Hikaru Ichijyo (Arihiro Hase/Vic Mignogna)Character of Macross: Hikaru Ichijyo. Pages 102-105. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Pages 254-257. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. [http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 * Lynn Minmay (Mari Iijima in both Japanese and English versions)Character of Macross: Lynn Minmay. Pages 110-116. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Misa Hayase (Mika Doi/Monica Rial)Character of Macross: Misa Hayase. Pages 106-109. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. * Roy Focker (Akira Kamiya/Brett Weaver)Character of Macross: Roy Focker. Page 122. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Claudia LaSalle (Noriko Ohara/Christine Auten, who also narrates)Character of Macross: Claudia LaSalle. Pages 120 and 121. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Hayao Kakizaki (Katsumi Suzuki/Jason Douglas) * Maximillian "Max" Jenius (Sho Hayami/Chris Patton)Character of Macross: Maximilian Jenius. Page 118. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Bruno J. Global (Michio Hazama/John Swasey)Character of Macross: Bruno J. Global. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Vanessa Laird (Run Sasaki/Nancy Novotny)Character of Macross: SDF-1 "Macross" Crew. Page 121. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Kim Kabirov (Hiromi Tsuru/Kira Vincent Davis) * Shammy Milliome (Sanae Miyuki/Hilary Haag) * Milia Fallyna (Eri Takeda/Luci Christian)Character of Macross: Millia Fallyna. Page 119. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Komilia Maria Fallyna JeniusCharacter of Macross: Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius. Page 118. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. *Lynn Kaifun (Hirotaka Suzuoki/Christopher Ayres) *Lynn Shao-Chin (Minoru Inaba/George Manley) *Lynn Fei-Chun (Yoshino Ōtori/Kelly Manison) *Yoshio (Yoko Ogai/Tiffany Grant) *Panapp *Pocky *May *Jamis Merin (Atsuko Yoneyama) *Maistrov (Minoru Inaba) *Admiral Takashi Hayase (Osamu Saka) *Kenichi Machizaki (Shigeru Nakahara) *Riber Fruhling (Hirotaka Suzuoki) Zentradi * Britai Kridanik (Eiji Kanie/John Gremillion)Character of Macross: Vrlitwhai Kridanik. Page 130. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Exsedol Folmo (Ryūsuke Ōbayashi/Andy McAvin)Character of Macross: Exsedol Folmo. Page 130. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Moruk Lap Lamiz (Yoshino Ōtori/Tiffany Grant)Character of Macross: Moruk Lap Lamiz. Page 132. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Milia Fallyna (Eri Takeda/Luci Christian) * Quamzin Kravshera (Kōsuke Meguro/Illich Guardiola)Character of Macross: Quamzin Kravshera. Page 132. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Warera Nantes (Katsumi Suzuki/Mark X. Laskowski)Character of Macross: Warera Nantes. Page 131. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Loli Dosel (Tsutomu Fujii/Greg Ayres)Character of Macross: Loli Dosel. Page 131. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Conda Bromco (Kōsuke Meguro/Xero Reynolds)Character of Macross: Conda Bromco. Page 131. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. * Zeril (Kōsuke Meguro) * Oigul (Minoru Inaba/Mike Vance) * Karita Trakajiide (Shigeru Nakahara) * Dagao (Ryuji Nakagi) Boddole Zer In the fictional Macross universe, is the supreme commander of the 4,795,122-ship Boddole Zer Main Fleet belonging to the main antagonists, the Zentradi.Character of Macross: Golg Boddole Zer. Page 134. Macross Perfect Memory Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sony PlayStation 2 Compatible DVD-ROM Video Game. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Instruction Booklet. SLPM-65405. Sega-AM2/Bandai. Japan. Y6800. 2003, October 23] He is also known as Bodolzaa in AnimEigo's English subtitled Macross release. Boddole Zer was voiced by Osamu Ichikawa in the original Macross TV series.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Pages 254-257. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. The character was also voiced by Mike Kleinhenz in the English dub by ADV Films released during January 2006.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 History Golg Boddole Zer ordered his subordinate Britai Kridanik to track down and recover the ''Supervision Army'' spaceship which had crashlanded on Earth, thus starting Space War I. After the failures of Britai and his other subordinate Moruk Lap Lamiz to capture the SDF-1 Macross and their subsequent "cultural contamination" by the miclones, Bodole Zer ordered all 4,795,122 ships in the Boddole Zer Main Fleet to fold to Earth and destroy the SDF-1 Macross, the defecting Zentradi forces, and the Earth itself in 2010. Boddole Zer was killed when his massive flagship was destroyed in an unorthodox tactic by the SDF-1 Macross, but not before he ordered the obliteration of the Earth's surface with less than one million human survivors in the Battle with the Boddole Zer Main Fleet. Other appearances Boddole Zer also appeared in the movie The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? as a cyborg Zentradi leader who was fused with a massive combat mobile fortress that had a 120,000 cycle history of space battles. In the movie Boddole Zer was also in command of a male Zentradi fleet which had been at war with the female Meltlandi for hundreds of thousands of years.[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sony PlayStation 2 Compatible DVD-ROM Video Game. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Instruction Booklet. SLPM-65405. Sega-AM2/Bandai. Japan. Y6800. 2003, October 23] He ordered the destruction of Earth after his fleet discovers a rebuilt Meltlandi ship on the planet before the beginning of the film.[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sega Saturn Compatible CD-ROM Video Game. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross:Do You Remember Love?. T-23403G. Sega/Bandai Visual. Japan. Y6800. 1997, June 6.][http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sony PlayStation Compatible CD-ROM Video Game. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross:Do You Remember Love?. SLPS-02005~7. Sega/Bandai Visual. Japan. Y6800. 1999, May 27.] After both the Zentradi and the Meltlandi become "cultured" by an ancient Protoculture song and join the surviving humans, Boddole Zer and his fortress are attacked by the combined forces of both fleets and the SDF-1 Macross. Boddole Zer himself is destroyed by Hikaru Ichijyo flying a VF-1 Valkyrie variable fighter at the end of the film. Macross II * Hibiki Kanzaki * Ishtar * Silvie Gena * Exxegran * Lord Feff * Lord Emperor Ingues Macross M3 * Moaramia Jenius[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sega Dreamcast GD-ROM Videogame Macross M3. Instruction Booklet. Shoeisha Inc., Japan. T-21502M. Y6800. 02-22-2001] Macross Plus * Isamu Alva Dyson - (Takumi Yamazaki) * Guld Goa Bowman - (Unshou Ishizuka) * Myung Fang Lone - (Rica Fukami) * Lucy McMillan - (Megumi Hayashibara) * Sharon Apple - (Mako Hyōdō) * Marge Gueldoa - (Show Hayami) * Millard Johnson - (Kenji Utsumi) * Yang Neumann - (Tomohiro Nishimura) * Kate Masseau - (Urara Takano) Sharon Apple Sharon Apple is an artificial idol. She exists as a computer which produces a hologram. While her producers say that she has an artificial intelligence that includes emotional programming, it is later revealed that this programming is incomplete and her emotions are provided by Myung Fang Lone. In public, Sharon appears as a black box, with a red optical sensor for a 'face'. Sharon Apple's Biography. Macross Compendium. Myung Fang Lone masquerades as Sharon's producer, and during the concerts she is connected to Apple's system to create the unique music that has swept the galaxy. However, the lead scientist on the project, Marge Gueldoa, goes against the wishes of others on the project and implants an illegal chip into her system. This chip makes Apple an artificial lifeform complete with sentience and emotion. Because of the close connection with Myung, Apple becomes intrigued by Myung's childhood friends, the test pilots Isamu Alva Dyson and Guld Goa Bowman. Apple causes a fire, and warns the two of the danger to see how they react. When Gueldoa takes Apple to earth for a concert in Macross City, she begins a plan to take over the city by hacking into the Macross and a new experimental X-9 Ghost drone ship. Isamu and Guld both arrive to stop her. During the course of the battle, she traps Myung and reveals her plan to show her love for Isamu by giving him the ultimate thrill that he has been looking for. Her plan is to kill him, and she uses the defenses of the Macross as well as her own hypnotic powers. Guld is killed in the battle, and through the efforts of Myung and Isamu, Apple is defeated and destroyed. Guld Goa Bowman A Zentradi/human hybrid, Guld grew up with his two friends Myung and Isamu on the rural planet of Eden. He shared a fascination for flying with Isamu, and the two managed to build a man powered flying machine together. Another thing he shared with Isamu was his love for Myung. One day Guld walked in on Isamu and Myung sharing a tender moment. His Zentradi warlike tendencies explode with jealous rage and he attacks his two former friends. As a result, Guld knocks out Isamu and rapes Myung. The trio broke up, Myung and Isamu leaving Eden. Alone on Eden, Guld's psyche managed to suppress the memories of his assault, convincing him that he was protecting Myung from Isamu's unwanted advances. Years later, he became an employee for General Galaxy, both as a designer of variable fighters and a test pilot. His pet project, the controversial mind controlled YF-21, became General Galaxy's entry in the Project Super Nova competition. Much to his distaste his rival, the test pilot for Shinsei Industries' YF-19, is none other than his old rival Isamu. The competition between the two, flamed by their old rivalries becomes a bitter one. Things get even more complicated when Myung shows up in Eden as well, now the producer for the popular AI singer Sharon Apple who is on tour. In an early test flight of the YF-21, Guld fantasizes about forcing Isamu's VF-11 Thunderbolt to crash (having been rescued from a certainly fatal crash by Isamu's quick thinking himself moments earlier). The YF-21's control system interprets this as a command and pushes down hard on Isamu's fighter, forcing it to crash, which Isamu survives with only superficial injuries. Guld, determined to win, even manages to sabotage one of the tests in his favour by swapping live ammunition into Isamu's gun pod, which he later uses to fire into the YF-19 and nearly kills Isamu (he had been originally intending for the ammunition to be used by Isamu against him, to make it look as though Isamu had plotted to murder him). Just as Guld is starting to patch things up between him and Myung, she leaves for Earth to attend the anniversary of the end of the Space War. Meanwhile, Project Super Nova is cancelled when U.N. Spacy announce that they will go for the A.I. controlled X-9 Ghost. While Guld is mulling this, Isamu steals the YF-19 to stop the Ghost's inauguration on Earth. Guld is then tasked to bring him back using the YF-21. He succeeds in tracking down his rival and an intense dogfight ensues. During the duel, Guld accuses Isamu of stealing Myung from him, of ruining everything. Just as Guld landed a mortal shot on Isamu, all the suppressed memories flood back in, and Guld realizes his mistake. Luckily for the grieving Guld, Isamu managed to escape in the last moment. But just as they start to bond again, the X-9 Ghost appears, now controlled by the crazed Sharon Apple and attacks the two. Guld manages to convince Isamu to leave this fight to him, and go rescue Myung instead. The fight goes in the Ghost's favour in the beginning, as Guld can barely keep up with the Ghost's aerobatics. In one last act of sacrifice, Guld removes all the inhibitors from the YF-21, allowing him to execute dangerously high-G maneuvers. He reconciles himself with both Isamu and Myung over the radio and destroys the X-9 Ghost, killing himself in the process. Isamu Alva Dyson Isamu grew up with his two friends Myung and Guld on the rural planet of Eden. He shared a fascination for flying with Guld, and he would often go chasing the planet's indigenous giant birds just to watch them fly. Another thing he shared with Guld was his love for Myung. When he and Myung finally had a tender moment, Guld walked in on them and exploded with rage attacking his former friends. The trio broke up and both Myung and Isamu leave the planet separately. Not long after, Isamu realized his dream of flying by joining the U.N. Spacy as a fighter pilot. He showed his extraordinary skill again and again as he fought renegade Zentradi in his VF-11 Thunderbolt variable fighter leading to an astronomical kill count. However his skill came with a penchant for showmanship, dare devilry, and an independent smart-mouth personality. Vices that did not endear him to his superiors, no matter how skilled he was. An incident during an asteroid skirmish finally convinced his superiors to get rid of him by assigning him to Project Super Nova as a test pilot, ironically something Isamu had desired for a long time. The move transferred him to New Edwards base back on his home planet, Eden. There he becomes Shinsei Industries' newest test pilot, flying their prototype the YF-19. To his surprise he finds that his former friend Guld is the test pilot for the opposing team vying for the contract, and a bitter rivalry -fueled by old differences- arises between the two that gets transferred to the competition. A rivalry that soon comes to low blows. Things get further complicated when Myung shows up in Eden as well as the producer for the galaxy sensation Sharon Apple. Meanwhile, Isamu also develops what he perceives as a rivalry with the base commander, Col. Millard Johnson, who uses a gruff demeanor and feigned disdain for the hotheaded young pilot to push him to try and use his airframe to its utmost limits. When Project Super Nova is cancelled due to the introduction of the X-9 "Ghost" drone, hot headed Isamu steals the YF-19, aided and abetted by its chief engineer Yang Neumann, and heads to Earth to disrupt the Ghost's inauguration. There he finds that he was followed by Guld who was sent to bring him back and a dogfight breaks between them. During the fight, the two finally confront each other with their grievances and in the end manage to settle them and become friends again. The new alliance is tested when the crazed Sharon Apple takes control of the Ghost and attacks them. Guld however convinces Isamu to leave and rescue the imprisoned Myung. There he is faced by intense fire from the Macross itself, also controlled by Sharon Apple. Soon after, Isamu succumbs to Sharon's hypnotizing powers and takes his fighter into a death plunge. But thanks to Myung's singing he breaks from Sharon's hold and destroys her. Unfortunately Guld is killed during his battle with the Ghost in a kamikazee like attack destroying both himself and the drone. In the movie version, Isamu is last seen standing with Myung on the platform of the Macross, and she promptly sings "Voices", as he puts an arm around her shoulder, winning her at last. Myung Fang Lone Myung grew up on the planet Eden with her two best friends Isamu Alva Dyson and Guld Goa Bowman. Singing was her passion, and her song "Voices" was a hit during her school's festival. She, Isamu and Guld were a love triangle that eventually exploded when Guld found Myung and Isamu having a tender moment, and ended with Guld assaulting his two friends. The trio broke up and Myung left Eden soon after. Years later, Myung returned to Eden as the producer for Sharon Apple, the computerized singer on tour. The secret was that Sharon Apple was incomplete. She had no emotions. Myung's real job was to supply these emotions. On Eden, Myung is shocked when she meets Isamu and Guld there, the two now pilots competing in the Super Nova Project. The reunion brings back the old rivalry between the two and feelings that Myung thought she had left behind. Before settling matters between her and her two suitors, she leaves Eden with Sharon Apple for Earth to celebrate the anniversary of the armistice between the humans and theZentradi. There, the awakened Sharon Apple imprisons Myung so she can have free rein with Isamu and Guld. It also reveals Myung's love for Guld, but greater love for Isamu. Myung manages to free herself and stop Sharon Apple, but not before she settles all the lingering emotions with her two friends. Lucy Macmillan Lucy is a researcher for Shinsei Industries assigned to the YF-19 project. It is there that she meets the young and rough test pilot Isamu who immediately attracts her by his roguish nature and the bold way he asked her out for a date. She unwittingly gets herself entangled in the bitter love triangle between Isamu and his two ex best friends Myung Fang Lone and Guld Goa Bowman. In the end she reluctantly relinquishes her hopes for a romantic relationship with Isamu. Yang Neumann A brilliant variable fighter designer and a genius hacker at only sixteen, Yang is a true prodigy by all standards. Shinsei Industries was confident enough in his genius to make him the chief engineer for their experimental fighter; the YF-19, their entry for the competition to select U.N. Spacy's next gen fighter known as Project Super Nova. Due to his age, he is the butt of a lot of jokes, especially from his test pilot Isamu who likes nothing better than to ruin Yang's precious prototypes with his dare devil antics. Yang is also a huge fan of Sharon Apple, and has used his hacker skills to infiltrate her highly guarded computer systems in an effort to steal her AI. He has all the parts except her emotions module which has proven to be beyond his skills since, unbeknownst to him, it doesn't actually exist (Sharon's emotions are actually provided by her alleged producer Myung Fan Lone). When Project Super Nova gets cancelled, he correctly predicts that Isamu is going to steal the YF-19 to stop the inauguration of its replacement, the X-9 Ghost, back in Macross City and manages to convince the hot headed pilot to take him along for the ride. When the crazed Sharon Apple takes control of the city she also successfully hypnotizes Yang into shooting Isamu. He misses and Isamu ejects him from the plane, presumably landing somewhere safe. Milliard Johnson Col Millard Johnson is in charge of Project Super Nova, a UN Spacy program deployed to determine the next generation of Variable fighter. Col Millard is most often found in the anime trying to control the feud between Guld Goa Bowman and Isamu Alva Dyson, many times counceling Isamu with words of wisdom that mostly infuriate the young pilot. In Macross Plus the Movie, after Isamu stole the YF-19 to interfere with the introduction of Ghost X-9 UCAV and Guld was sent in the YF-21 after the runaway VF, Millard commented that he used to steal planes as well and decided to cover up for the two of them just like his then-superiors did for him. Whether he stole planes as a covert job or simply as an act of misconduct remains unexplained. Macross 7 * Basara Nekki (Nobutoshi Hayashi, Yoshiki Fukuyama(singing)) * Mylene Flare Jenius (Tomo Sakurai, Chie Kajiura(singing)) * Emilia Jenius * Ray Lovelock (Masashi Sugawara) * Veffidas Feaze (Urara Takano) * Gamlin Kizaki (Takehito Koyasu) * Akiko Hojo (Urara Takano) * Michael Johnson (Takehito Murozono) * Miho Miho (Rio Natsuki) * Sally (Junko Iwao * Kinryu (Hiroki Takahashi) * Docker (Takashi Nagasako) * Physica S. Fulcrum (Akio Suyama) * Rex (Kaoru Shimamura) * Dr. Chiba (Keiichi Sonobe) * Girl With Flowers (Akiko Nakagawa) * Luis Eggy (Dick Man) * Commander Chlore (Kotono Mitsuishi) * Advisor Tranquil * Lord Geperunitch * Gigile * Sivil * Glavil * Gavil * Gavigula * Valgo * Natter-Valgo * Goram * Zomd Macross Zero * : Japanese/American fighter pilot flying for the UN. Lost his parents early in the U.N. Wars. * Edgar LaSalle * Sara Nome: Priestess of Mayan Island. Highly skeptical of outsiders and the violence they bring with them. * Mao Nome: Sara's younger sister. Cheerful and outgoing, and longing to see the outside world. Also has a very obvious crush on Shin. * Roy Focker: Famed U.N. ace and test pilot for the new and experimental variable fighter the VF-0. * D.D.Ivanov: Ace pilot flying for the Anti-U.N. forces. Roy Focker's former instructor turned rival. Flies the SV-51 variable fighter. * Nora Polyansky: Ivanov's wingmate. A ruthless and highly skilled warrior dedicated to the Anti-U.N. cause. * Tim Baker: Beta 3, U.N. pilot. Snake food. Macross Frontier A cast and characters list for Macross Frontier has been unveiled on the official website in early December 2007.Macross F Cast List ! * Alto Saotome (早乙女アルト) - Yuichi Nakamura * Ranka Lee (ランカ・リー) - Megumi Nakajima * Sheryl Nome (シェリル・ノーム) - Aya Endo * Michael Blanc (ミハエル・ブラウン) - Hiroshi Kamiya * Luca Angeloni (ルカ・アンジェローニ) - Jun Fukuyama * Nanase Matsuura (松浦ナナセ) - Houko Kuwashima * Ozma Lee (オズマ・リー) - Katsuyuki Konishi * Henry Gilliam (ヘンリー・ギリアム) - Takashi Oohara * Canaria Berstein (カナリア・ベルシュタイン) - Houko Kuwashima * Clan Clang (クラン・クラン) - Megumi Toyoguchi * Nene Rora (ネネ・ローラ) - Aya Hirano * Raramia Reremia (ララミア・レレニア) * Jeffrey Wilder (ジェフリー・ワイルダー) - Tōru Ōkawa * Bobby Margot (ボビー・マルゴ) - Kenta Miyake * Mina Roshan (モニカ・ラング) - Aya Hirano *Monica Lange (モニカ・ラング) - Rie Tanaka *Ram Hoa (ラム・ホア) - Kaori Fukuhara * Grace O'Connor (グレイス・オコナー) - Kikuko Inoue * Brera Sterne (ブレラ・ストーン) - Sōichirō Hoshi * Howard Glass (ハワード・グラス) - Tomomichi Nishimura * Cathy Glass (キャシー・グラス) - Sanae Kobayashi * Leon Mishima (レオン・三島) - Tomokazu Sugita * Jessica Blanc * Machida * Captain Wilen * Tehmzin * Major Ohgotwhai * Richard Bilrer * Elmo Kridanik (エルモ・クリダニク) - Tōru Ōkawa * Ranzou Saotome * George Yamamori * Miranda Merin * Dr. Mao Nome * Ranshe Mei References External links * Official Macross website * Macross Compendium character list Macross characters Macross lists Macross